1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket for a suspension system for control units, control panels and the like, including a support body portion, having a substantially U-shaped base profile section that is subdivided, by means of a separation rib extending parallel to its rib, into a closed supporting part and an open, U-shaped receiving part remote from the rib, in which continuous, longitudinally positioned screw receptacles are formed on the support part and the receiving part.
2. Description of Prior Art
A bracket of this type is known from German Patent 38 05 425. The separating rib of the base profile portion increases the stability of the bracket, and the screw receptacles of the support body portion serve to install angles, intermediate joints, couplings and the like. In this known bracket, the screw receptacles are formed onto the side legs of the U-shaped base profile portion and are provided with a longitudinal slit. The screw receptacles enclose only a small portion of the bracket cross section, so that if the cross section is small, adequate torsional rigidity of the bracket is not achieved.
Increasing torsional rigidity can be achieved by enlarging the bracket cross section. This results in a heavy, expensive bracket that moreover makes the suspension arrangement look too bulky.